Cosmo
Cosmo Julius Cosma is one of the main characters on the show. He is one of Timmy Turner's fairy godparents alongside his wife, Wanda. Character Cosmo is Timmy Turner's fairy godfather. Along with his wife, Wanda, he was tasked with making miserable Human children happy by granting them wishes and keeping them safe. Unfortunately, due to Cosmo's immense stupidity, he often times puts Timmy in danger with his wishes, or misinterprets the wording of a wish and grants it wrong, wreaking havoc. Despite his stupidity, and a tenancy to argue with Wanda, he really does love his wife and his godchild. He and Wanda eventually would have a child together named Poof. Description His head is full of grape jelly, according to Fairly Odd Baby. He is the youngest son of the overprotective Mama Cosma, who does not approve of his marrying Wanda Fairywinkle in the least bit and has often tried to separate the two. He was once the last Fairy ever born, until Poof came. He apparently was in a band where he played the electric triangle, though tomatoes were thrown at him every time he played. He is usually the cause behind Timmy's adventures, often misunderstanding circumstances, or agreeing to grant a dumb wish. He will sometimes cause Timmy to realize what has to be done to reverse a wish, but this does not happen often. He keeps a diary, which has all of his deepest, darkest secrets, including the fact that he is afraid of the hunt. He is often the subject of magic from Wanda, who usually does something to him to shut him up, including zipping his mouth, and then encasing him in vanadium. There are countless other scenarios. He is often rather careless, but loves Wanda and Timmy Turner through his destructiveness. It is also noted that even though he sometimes messes up with his magic, it's very powerful, as shown when he was able to accidentally wish away Wanda's wand and make wands in Wishology, which is something that it is said that fairies cannot do when they say that magic cannot wish away magic.his favorite flower is the rose Biography Ever since the day Cosmo was born, he has been causing chaos. When he got a magical rattle, he accidentally used it to turn Jorgen into a bomb that blew up a part of Fairy World. The second he got old enough to receive his first wand, he turned his father into a fly, never to be seen again. Later on, because of his lack of control over his magic, his mother sent him to the Fairy Godparent Academy, where Jorgen Von Strangle taught him as well as many others. Cosmo has then been known as the worst thing to happen to Fairy World everywhere. Examples include: when fairies learned accuracy with their magic and turned flying plates into birds and butterflies, he turned his plate into a destructive dragon that he named "Snowball", which became his new pet, and while fairies discovered the strange place of Atlantis, Cosmo sunk it, gaining the nickname "The Accursed One". This caused Jorgen to despise Cosmo. After graduating with the worst results, he became a full- fledged fairy, and sunk Atlantis another eight times. The amazing and unbelievable chaos and destruction Cosmo caused made the Supreme Fairy Council have Jorgen add a new rule to Da Rules that would forbid the birth of any more Fairy Babies, making Cosmo the last Fairy ever born, until Timmy wished they had a baby and Poof was born (Jorgen wrote the rule on a sticky note but never officially put it in). Because he was so disaster-prone, nobody wanted to be around him, turning him into an outcast who was bullied by everyone, even the nerds. While he was working at a fast food restaurant, he met Wanda, which happened to be love at first sight, proposed to her with a chewed pen cap, and they later got married. Family Cosmo's family includes his mother, the overprotective Mama Cosma, and his father, Papa Cosmo, who he turned into a fly. He also has an unseen grandfather, Grandpa Gonzo. His wife is Wanda Fairywinkle (who Mama Cosma hates), his son is Poof and his current godchild is Timmy Turner. He also has an older brother called Schnozmo (although earlier on in the series, Wanda said that Cosmo was an only child). Recently, Mama Cosma has not been as mean to Wanda, possibly implying that since Poof was born, they had a truce. He also has an aunt named Shirley who is the sister of Mama Cosma, and is a very distant cousin of Jorgen Von Strangle Appearances Cosmo is present in all episodes except "The Big Scoop!" in which he and Wanda were only mentioned and seen in photos disguised as humans. Episodes *List of The Fairly OddParents episodes Video games *The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules *The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown *The Fairly OddParents: Clash with the Anti-World *Nicktoons: Freeze Frame *Nicktoons Unite! *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Comics *List of The Fairly OddParents comics Cosmo's Weaknesses *The Hunt *Super Toilet ("So much clogging!") *Butterfly nets *Wanda's influence Quotes :See: Character Quotes#Cosmo Trivia *He has hair like Timmy Turner. *In the earliest shorts, Cosmo had a deep, suave voice, and was less moronic, and he and Wanda were both relatively careless and bubbleheaded ("We're two halves of a whole idiot!"). This as since changed, as over the course of the show Cosmo's changed from one half of a fairly goofy couple to the main source of carelessness and trouble, while Wanda's changed into a more sensible character. *Before he married Wanda, Cosmo was going to ask The Tooth Fairy for a hand in marriage. *He once bet Juandissimo Magnifico to Wanda for a nickel, which he apparently likes because of its luster. in another episode, he finds a nickel and names it Phillip. Phillip is a girl nickel(as noted in the quotes section below), and is seen in at least one other episode. *Cosmo is younger than Wanda, according to Fairly OddBaby, as he was the last baby born in Fairy World. *He is the brother-in-law of Blonda, Wanda's twin sister. *He doesn't like the hunt. *He keeps his own diary, just like Vicky. *There has been several instances he has no brain, but somewhere he has a really tiny one, as shown in the first power hour. But his head is also full of grape jelly, dancer was dancing on his brain one time, and sometimes, elevator music can be heard playing from his head. *He has a pet hog named Steve that lives in his pants. *In the original cartoon, featured in 'Oh Yeah! Cartoons', Cosmo was actually smart. *Several instances (his name, his name in Timmy the Barbarian) refer to the name Julius. *His name is Greek, and Julius is too. *He supposedly wears a diaper. He has been seen wearing underwear most of the time, but after Fairly Odd Baby , he was seen wearing diapers throughout the show. *All of Cosmo's pets are named from Jimmy Neutron Characters (Carl the Ant, Cindy the Bee, Jimmy the Cat). *He often flirts with other female characters he deems attractive (e.g. The Tooth Fairy). *He is the only fairy to go through an on screen Fairy Pregnancy *He apparently died at the end of the episode "Just Desserts" because he had gotten fat and was popped by a cowboy's spurs. *He likes rice, pie, corn, lemonade, pudding and churros. *It says he is the last fairy baby, but Binky is younger by like 9000 years. *His favorite flower is the rose revealed in the video game "Shadow Showdown". *Cosmo's old band is called The Fairies. It consists of himself on the electric triangle, Eric Clapton on the guitar, Pan on the pan flute, Santa Claus on drums, and Ludwig Von Beethoven on the organs.(They were seen in the episode Boys in the Band.) *Cosmo is allergic to nuts, revealed in the "Squirrely Puffs" episode, although in past episodes he has been seen eating nuts with allergic reactions. *In the anime series Sonic X, there is a character known as Cosmo in its third season. While both characters have the same name and color of hair, the only difference is that they have opposite genders. *He is apparently the reason why Denzel Crocker lost both him and Wanda due to allowing himself to be revealed to humans. *He is a distant relative of the Von Strangle family, according to the episode "Cosmo Rules". Gallery FutureLost2.png|Robot Cosmo and Wanda with Timmy and Mr. Crocker Cosmowandarobots.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda as battling robots HeScores1.png|Cosmo with an infected eye Image:CosmoPregnant.jpg|Cosmo Pregnant Origin13.png|Cosmo and Wanda in the 70's TheSecretOrigin9.png|Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy in the 80's Transparents8.png|Breathe numbnuts! You have to breathe! Transparents11.png|At least Cosmo isn't the one driving. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Male Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Magical Category:Main Characters Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle family